In many situations, it is necessary to constantly charge wireless devices, such as cellular phones or notebook computers, active RFIDs, security devices in homes, wireless computer keyboards and mouses, and the like. Conventionally, this is accomplished primarily by use of wired chargers. However, such practices are rather cumbersome and inconvenient; therefore, it is desirable to charge electronic devices wirelessly.
Wireless chargers are available, conventionally utilizing an inductive coupling scheme as depicted by FIG. 1, or alternatively, utilizing a capacitive coupling scheme as depicted in FIG. 2, discussed in further detail below. However, such schemes collect a relatively small amount of energy from its environment, unless there is a powerful field generator in close proximity.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus and method for collecting energy from the environment more efficiently than current methods allow for.